RAN Samba Wiki
' Notice:' RanSamba Wiki still being edited and isn't fully finished yet. You are welcome to help us by adding and editing pages with latest info. You can see the list of thing to do below! Gmteam.jpg|Meet The GM Team|link=Ran Online GameMasters Welcome! This is a Wikia for the GameSamba server of RAN Online. Please note that it does not include content from any other servers. Please contribute whenever and wherever you can. Thank you! Important Info: RanSamba Wiki Staff Team - In addition to the GMs in-game, feel free to ask us any questions that you may have! RanSamba Wiki Rules - Please read these rules so you don't end up being banned from wiki! (Heavy repeat offenders / trolls may be banned until 31st December 2199) 'Downloads & Intructions' ---- Information *'Ran Online (Coming Soon)' *'Beginner Guide' *'Enhancements' *'Navigation' *'Ran Online GameMaster' *'Festive Events' *'Ran Maps' *'Club System (Coming Soon)' *'Club War' *'Club Deathmatch (Coming Soon)' *'Ran Activities' *'List of Patches' *'Schools' *'Beastiary (Coming Soon)' *'Mobs (Coming Soon)' *'NPC's (Coming Soon)' *''' ' '''Classes' *'List of Classes' -> Seasonal Events (on-going) - Low Priority -> Update beginner's guide - some important information may be missing (Like how to apply skills. Whoops.) - Medium Priority -> Beastiary (summary page and individual pages per creature) - Save for last. Needs screenshots of every single mob in existence as well as location, HP and any other relevant data (e.g. drops and frequency of drops). Try your best not to die. - High Priority -> Skills for all trees of all classes (not right now) - High Priority -> Individual skill pages with skill growth tables. - High Priority -> Growth rates of all classes and rate of increase of stats compared to attribute points (if someone has a better way to word this feel free to edit.) - High Priority -> Individual NPC pages with map, coordinates, what they do (quest/merchant etc) and preferrably dialogue. Preferrably include a list of sold items for tradable NPCs. Can have a page listing every single hyperlinked NPC but could go without. - High Priority -> Quest list - List of every single quest in RAN. Include level required if you wish, but minimum needs description and goal. - Medium Priority -> Activity list - DONE. Need to be transferred from ranonline.wikia.com (copy and paste source code). Could split this into four separate pages (Overview, Easy, Med, Adv) if this makes it easier. -> Item list - overview list of all the items available, split into categories. Weapons and Equipment do not need to be included here. Preferrably one list, with hyperlinks to individual pages with how to obtain, what the item does, etc. - Medium Priority -> Weapons and Equipment lists with individual pages detailing stats of equipment, etc. - Medium Priority -> Enhancement (copy and paste source code from ranonline.wikia.com). Need to work out defense enhance formula and verify +10 -> +11 weapon enhance formula. -> List of maps on RAN Online and how to travel between them (essentially the "World Map"). - High Priority -> List of patches/updates of RAN Online with dates and what was updated, etc etc. (on-going) - Low Priority Will add more when they come to mind. Feel free to edit this list but don't randomly delete unfinished things. Many thanks in advance for your much appreciated help~! =D What do you think of this game? Like It Love It Hate It Category:Videos Category:Browse